Orange
by Wahla
Summary: Prompt: Sick. Hayner is picky about certain things: cough syrup and boys. How is it that he finds both in one day? -Seifer/Hayner- Oneshot


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Standard disclaimer~**_

* * *

Hayner could say in the least that he was annoyed. He had a small plastic thermometer in his mouth, which still held the nasty tang of artificial grape. Olette knew he hated grape cough syrup but insisted it would have to do if they wanted to stop his coughing. He complained every step of the way, which is probably why his two friends had left with the excuse 'to go get different cough syrup.'

The camo toting boy grumbled, throwing the sheets aside and stomped to the window. He glared past the blinds at the stormy afternoon; the rain bringing memories of last nights events. Reminding him exactly of how he got sick in the first place. 'It was all _his_ fault! _He_ should be here taking care of him-' Hayner blinked, 'No! That **asshole** wasn't welcome here!' He covered for himself; his hand gripping his camo pjs uncomfortably.

Thunder pounded at his door, no wait- that was actually pence and Olette, probably distraught about being locked out in the rain. Sorely Hayner moved and opened the front door with an irritated remark ready- which quickly evaporated in his throat when he saw who it was.

"You missed struggle practice today." The 'beanie' scolded, Hayner glared it refusing to look at the 'ugly' man connected to the accessory.

"Really? _I wonder why!"_

"Huh, you must be well, still bitching just fine_._" Seifer remarked with a role of his eyes before sighing- boldly glancing inside. "Have some decency _chickie_; invite me in out of the rain." He remarked, his words carrying a demanding edge, making Hayner consider his manners for a moment before moving aside.

The disciplinary leader grunted something incoherent before shoving a grocery bag into the curly blonde's hands. Hayner did two things: blinked in surprised, and then eyed Seifer and the bag wearily.

A loud huff, "Dammit chickenwuss, it's not poison!" But the camo clad boy caught the tiny _'I think'_ that followed after.

Hayner, with great hesitance, peered into the bag. "Orange cough syrup!" He gasped, looking at Seifer clearly startled.

Seifer rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "The lamers were at the store trying to buy you cherry." Hayner looked up at Seifer knowingly, but this still didn't answer his biggest question…

"How'd you know Orange is my favorite?" The question was closer to an accusation though.

Seifer twitched, dare Hayner say that he almost looked…_flustered._ The skater grinned wickedly and took a step forward to add to his 'threatening' expression.

"Is _the_ Seifer Almasy speechless?"

The bully scoffed and took a step forward to prove himself,

"**Shut it** lamer_._ I've just seen you buy it before." Seifer wasn't one to be pushed around so easily.

"Oh so now you're stalking me?"

"Please, I have better things to do-"

"You sure_? _You do seem to awfully like beating me up, and _oh you know_- pin me to the ground."

Seifer felt his resolve break a teeny tiny bi-

"And maybe those 'accidental' grabs were strategically placed gropes and-"

Seifer lunged forward, Hayner almost screamed thinking the end was near – well before Seifer's face crashed into his, their bodies taut against each other- and something quite new. Seifer's tongue in his mouth.

The curly blonde nearly protested, but those rough hot lips drew away his precious air, his brain losing the oxygen it needed to function properly- or at least that was his excuse as he pressed back just as rough. He was _not_ about to lose to Seifer again.

Eventually their battle of dominance landed them on the living room's shag rug, where they parted, flushed and panting. They'd both given the other a run for their money, even Seifer was gasping for breath.

_"Damn, Hayner."_ The bully whispered, speaking the boy's name- a rarity of sorts, as he pulled his beanie down over his now disheveled hair.

"I might not need cough syrup after all." Hayner breathed, Seifer smirked and softly chuckled as Hayner smacked his wet lips.

"I think you're getting color back already." The older boy teased.

A suggestive look passed through Hayner's eyes, "Actually, I'm still feeling feverish."

Seifer cocked an eyebrow, his smirk growing, "_Oh, I think I can help._"

* * *

An hour of 'treatment' flew by, and the two sat exhausted on the couch, having politely ignored their friend's phone calls.

"So does this mean you're sorry for knocking me out in the rain yesterday?" Hayner inquired, it _was_ the reason of his illness after all.

_"Pfft, hell no."_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: This was a freebie fic for a friend over on deviantart who gave me the prompt, sick, to work with and it turned out fairly well!  
We both share a Seiner obsession, so I was pretty happy with the request. :D  
I decided to put it up on ff so the rest of you can enjoy it.__  
-Wahla__  
_


End file.
